Cavalier Cutter
General The Cavalier Cutter is a Tier 7 ship that has a built in stasis resistance. Its Catalyst Overdrive ability activates whenever it is affected by stasis, causing the ship to regenerate its shields as well as increase its speed. As a cutter, this ship has extremely high forward speeds, allowing it to quickly close the distance between its targets. Strategy and Setup Advantages In addition to its bolstered health and maximum mass over previous cutter classes, the Cavalier Cutter also has built in stasis resistance, which means stasis weapons such as the NET Torpedo and the Arrestor Beam are much less effective at slowing it down and keeping it at arms length. This is also further supplemented by its Catalyst Overdrive, which allows the Cutter to regenerate its shields as well as increase its forward speed everytime it is affected by stasis. This additional boost to speed and shield regeneration allows the cutter to regenerate its shields and withstand much more damage, thus allowing the Cutter to get within Firing Range and thus destroy its targets quicker. In addition, its innate resistance to Alien and Plasma Resistance also greatly reduces the amount of damage taken from Xeno Weapons or Plasma Weapons. It also has a damage boost against battleships, making them able to destroy them much faster than other cutters. Lastly, it grants a boost to overcharge duration, which makes it the perfect hull to be paired with the Surge Beam. Disadvantages The Catalyst Overdrive only activates when the Cavalier Cutter is affected by Stasis. This makes it ineffective if the opponent chooses not to bring stasis weapons into the battle, causing the cutter to lose its supposed advantage in battle against kiting fleets. The Bastion Cruiser also gains a DPS boost against Cutters, and is thus able to more easily bulldoze through a fleet of Cavaliers. Furthermore, like all Cutters, The Cavalier is usually always placed in a situation where it will take lots of damage, thus causing it to usually have high repair times after each battle. The Vindicator Cutter has Harmonic Agility built into it, meaning it is able to run away from the Cavalier if faced in a battle, even though Cavalier Cutters are stronger. Upgrading ; III ; IV ; V ; VI |1}} ; 6; 6}} ; 1; 1; 1; 1}} ; ; ; ; 20,080}} ; ; ; ; }} }} ; ; ; ; 117,627}} ; ; ; ; Catalyst V}} ; ; ; ; +30%}} ; ; ; ; +20%}} ; ; ; ; -50%}} ; 50%}} ; ; ; ; 65%}} , Same level of Taipan Cutter}} Trivia *The armor health bonus was added as part of a balancing patch during April 2018. Gallery CavalierCutter1-Angled.png|Mk I/II Herald Cavalier Cutter angled HD render CavalierCutter2-Angled.png|Mk III/IV Herald Cavalier Cutter angled HD render CavalierCutter3-Angled.png|Mk V Herald Cavalier Cutter angled HD render CavalierCutter4-Angled.png|Mk VI Herald Cavalier Cutter angled HD render Cavalier1.PNG|Cavalier Cutters battling Oligarch ships while under heavy fire. Cavalier2.PNG|A Group of Cavalier Cutters and a Elite Bastion Cruiser Charging a pair of Oligarch Cavalier Cutters. Cavalier3.PNG|Cavalier Cutters Battling Oligarch Forces. ----